Food products can be sprayed with edible ink to enhance the appearance or taste of the food product. For example, the sprayed material can be a different color than the food product so that the resulting food product has a visually stimulating appearance. For example, stripes can be sprayed on a food product. In another example, the sprayed material can taste differently than the food product so that the resulting food product has a combination of flavors.